Aesthetic
by Autumn Dragon
Summary: -Part I of Aesthetic series- I was cocky, gorgeous, and one of Japan's Most Wanted bachelors. At first, all I wanted was to get into her pants. Now, even I have to admit that she was different from the others. Very different. Damn, I love a challenge. IK.


Part I

* * *

It happened on a rainy day.

From the moment I saw her, I knew that I just had to make her mine.

And I knew, one day, she would be.

I am Inuyasha Takahashi, the twenty-four year old son of Inutaisho Takahashi and the future VP of Inu Enterprises. Yeah, the Inu Enterprises that owns and controls the countless chains of Takahashi Banks, Takahashi Reality, Takahashi Hotels, and etc. To the public, I am known as a promiscuous playboy with a notorious reputation. Yet, I was rated number four for Japan's Most Wanted bachelors. Go figure? I am known for bedding beautiful women, using them for their connections, and then "discarding them like yesterday's garbage" once I no longer feel the vibe. But I have to admit—I know how to charm my way into a girl's heart, and I also know how to treat a lady; it just depended on who really deserved my attention. (Can you guess how many? Yup, that's right—none.)

In a nutshell, I hit it, quit it, and get the fuck out of there.

My "relationships" only last, at the most, six months, and that's only because my "girlfriends" are all the same. They all have this fantasy that maybe they could be just a little bit different than the last; that maybe this "relationship" will _actually_ have something more other than sex. That they could change me into a better man and I wouldn't tire of them. Hell, some even thought that I'd marry them.

But they were wrong. Obviously. I had no desire for changing my ways and I certainly had no thoughts on settling down, especially with some gold-digging whore. I was perfectly content with being a bachelor.

Until I saw her.

She was beautiful. The most gorgeous woman that I have ever laid eyes upon. Dark, midnight hair that fell swiftly down her backside. Nice rounded breasts with the curviest body. Big, innocent chocolate brown eyes accompanied by lips that were so pink and plumped, I wanted to kiss them till they bruised. When her eyes locked with my own brown ones, I thought my heart had just stopped.

It happened inside the local coffee shop, just a few blocks away from where I worked alongside my father and my sophisticated older brother.

Due to the cold weather, I craved something hot to drink and I stopped at the coffee shop before I went to work. Usually, I wouldn't go there for coffee but my instinct insisted that I should today.

I'm glad I did.

She came in, dressed in a casual business suit. Her black pants hugged her round hips perfectly and her white, buttoned up shirt was partially damp due to the weather conditions. Her hair, let loose, was frizzy and a few stray strands clung to her face, helplessly. She looked like a mess, yet I thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful. She closed her umbrella and took her black purse off her shoulder and stepped last in line, just right behind me.

I felt so close to her; I thought I could feel the heat of her breath. That's when I noticed she smelled like oranges—tangy and sweet. It was intoxicating and I wished that I could drown myself in her scent forever.

Then, reality had caught up with me.

Wait a minute, I told myself. I didn't even know this woman; she just walked in here only a minute ago and I'm practically drooling over her.

It was crazy and it didn't make sense—it was a challenge. Fuck, I love a challenge. 

That was the moment that I realized that I'd make her mine. I _must_ have her.

I straightened up and turned around to face her. The beautiful creature that stood before me was rummaging through her purse and hadn't noticed that I had made a move to talk to her. I was about to start up a conversation when a new customer came in. He came straight over to her, surprising her when he touched her shoulder, and kissed her cheek when she smiled at him. By the way she looked at him, it was obvious that this guy was more than a friend.

Well, obviously, I thought. Someone as beautiful as her wouldn't be available.

Fuck.

I turned away suddenly and, as I moved down the line, I eavesdropped into their conversation. I blocked out all the boring parts like what he did in the morning and what he thought of the weather; just basically anything he said. I didn't give a fuck whether or not he loved the weather this part of the year or what he was planning to do that day. I just wanted to hear her say something—anything. Then my ears perked up at the sound of her name.

"Kagome."

I would have to remember that.

Just then, my cell phone vibrated in my trench coat. I answered it only to be greeted to the usual and stoic tone of my brother's voice.

"Get your ass over here, now," he demanded, and then hung up without a goodbye.

Without a hesitation, I stepped out of line and headed out the door, not caring if I would have to wait till I got to work to get my coffee. At that exact moment, all that mattered was that I saw her just once before I left. I did and my last image of her was her bright smile. Only, it was for that stupid bootlicker she was talking to. But it didn't matter—I etched that image in the back of my mind forever.

I went back to that same coffee shop every day, at the same time for the next few months—secretly hoping that I would at least catch a glimpse of her, even if only for a second.

Then, soon enough, I realized that my tiny obsession with trying to see her became unhealthy. At least, that is what I told myself. My desire to see her became an obsession and nothing more.

As the months flew by, my morning trips to the coffee shop lessened each week, along with my hope that I would see her. So, finally, I just stopped all together. Yet, deep down I knew that my flame of desire to see her had not vanquished. A year had passed since I first and last laid my eyes on her and nothing new had happened.

I've had the occasional one-nighters and the ever-so desperate "girlfriends" of mine but, as expected, nothing lasted. I just ended a four-week fling with this pretty face… Sasha, Sachi, or something like that.

Oh well.

Remembering her name doesn't matter, at least I had my share of fun and the paparazzi had theirs; putting me on every magazine cover along with big and attractive words saying, _"Another one down. How many more to go?"_

Predictable.

It wasn't until three months later that my life took a drastic turn. I was sitting in my office, going through our stock markets and what not, when my father requested my presence in his office.

"Inuyasha," he said. "I have a favor to ask of you." He didn't even say hi. Fucker.

I looked at my father skeptically, but pretended to act interested. It was either something important for my father, CEO and president of Inu Enterprises, to ask of my help or something that he didn't want to deal with and stuck it with me, his youngest and most rebellious son.

"I assume you read the file I gave you a few weeks ago. The one containing all the details of our merge?" I didn't reply and the old man continued. He already knew my answer.

"Our company has one of the highest income rate in all of the country. A merge with an American one can make us one of the biggest companies in the world."

I was getting impatient. He wanted me to do something, and I wanted to get it over with. "What does that have to do with me?"

As usual, my father handled my bitter tone with one of his own, and I swear—it can make any man have chills down their spine. "The CEO's son is coming here from America today and Sesshomaru and I will be attending a meeting when he arrives. You will welcome him and take my place until I am able to replace you."

That was when I first noticed that my brother was in the room. He has this thing where he can be so quiet and invisible, that no one really notices him. Unless he gets angry, then you should get the fuck out of there.

Sesshomaru looked at me with a smirk plastered on his face. "It'll be good practice for you, little brother," he teased.

I turned around and walked out of his office, calling, "Yeah, okay," over my shoulder. You could easily tell that my job for babysitting the foreigner was not something I was looking forward to doing.

I went back to my office and it wasn't until three hours (and a nice, relaxing nap) later that my secretary called me and informed me that a 'Mr. Tora Keijitsu' was waiting for me in meeting room number one.

Of course, I said to myself. All the _boring_ meetings are in the first and biggest meeting room. I thanked the secretary and hung up.

A few minutes later, I stood just outside of the meeting room. I didn't hesitate to thrust the door open but what, or should I say _who_ I saw, made me freeze right there in the doorway.

There I was, frozen in place, staring, dumbfounded, right at _her_.

The face that I desired to see every day for the past year. The body that I craved to hold against my own. The smile that warmed me where no one else could.

It was her.

And when she turned around in her, startled, at my entrance, we locked eyes for what seemed forever. It felt like nothing else in the world mattered; that time could've stopped right at this moment, and I wouldn't have noticed nor would I have cared.

Then she started walking towards me and extended a small hand, a smile still carved on her perfect, pink lips. "You must be Inuyasha Takahashi." Oh god, even her voice was like music to my ears. 

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Tora is running a little late, he'll be here in a few minutes," she told me. When she spoke, it was so soft and familiar; it felt like I knew her since we were children: running around, scraping our knees, and playing in the sandbox.

By now, our hands were at each other's sides and it was when I opened my mouth to say something that she did that_ thing_ again; the thing where I would get all warm and uneasy inside.

Yeah, she smiled.

Unfortunately, it was not at me. She was looking over my shoulder. I turned my head back abruptly and saw a man dressed in a black business suit with his dark hair gelled back. He looked professional and clean, I had to admit, and that made me hate him all the more.

Kagome walked towards him, now acting if I had never entered this room, and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a light kiss in the process. I clenched my fists silently.

"You're here," she told him, still embracing him. You could tell she was gaga over this guy.

The man smiled down at her and I gritted my teeth at the sight of it. I cleared my throat, very loud and agitated, and they both suddenly looked at me as if they only then realized that I was there. The man pulled away from her and extended his hand. I took it, all the while suppressing my urge to knock his face in.

"Tora Keijitsu," he informed me as we shook. "You must be Inuyasha Takahashi. You're father has told me all about you. It seems you have already met my fiancée," he said, turning towards Kagome and placing a hand on her back.

Now I really wanted to knock his brains out.

Our conversation didn't last very long. Keijitsu did all of the talking while I pretended to listen and nodded at the right moments, and give my opinion every once in a while.

All I really did throughout the whole conversation was try to steal glances at the beautiful woman by his side, who seemed to be quite as interested as he was about this whole merging thing. I couldn't get my thoughts off of her.

The meeting didn't go on very long; only an hour later, my father came to take my place and I was given permission to go back to my office. I left silently but my heart was screaming for Kagome. All I would think about was her—her and her fucking fiancée.

It wasn't until about an hour or so later that my father called me into his office. "What does the old man want now?" I asked my secretary, with a hint of bitterness.

She hesitated, and then told me, "He wants to discuss the merge with you, sir. He wants your opinion."

I was about a corridor away from my father's office when I saw the object of my distraction on her hands and knees with papers scattered all around her perfect form. She was mumbling and trying to sort the papers as fast as she could, and I'd have to admit—it was sad, but sort of cute at the same time.

"Do you need any help with this?" I asked. She looked up at me, pink rushing to her cheeks. I handed her the papers near me and she stood up, putting the papers in one direction. Her face was still cherry red when I handed her the last piece of paper.

"Thank you," she told me. "I can be a real klutz sometimes." I smiled at her childlikeness and asked her if she was okay. From the scraps on her knees, it seemed like she lost her footing and fell.

"Oh, I'm all right. I just feel kinda silly."

Silly? Oh yeah, she was innocent.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and smiled as I smiled back at her. "Thank you again for helping me with these papers," she said.

"It's not a problem."

It was then I noticed the shift in her body weight. I looked at her feet and noticed that one ankle was suddenly swollen and looked uncomfortable in her black high-heeled shoe. "Are you sure you're all right?" I asked her again. I bent down and figured she must have twisted it when she fell.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Kagome took a step away from me, but she couldn't hide the limp in her walk. I could see it in her face that she didn't want my attention. Not because she wasn't uncomfortable, but because she was a woman of independence and she didn't like asking others for help.

Honestly, I find that fucking sexy. If it was one of those gold-digging whores I was talking about earlier, I would've pretended to not notice the limp in her walk, but she's not, thank fucking god. And, from her, I'm not going to take no for an answer.

Without hesitation, I picked her up. Sure she protested and demanded that I put her down that instant, and I did eventually—in a chair, in an unoccupied cubicle. Her face was beet red all over again and she had a look of astonishment written across her face.

Damn, she looked cute.

"Really, Inuyasha. I'm fine. There is no need for doing this for me."

I ignored her and touched her swollen ankle. I took off her shoe, and I was a little surprised when she didn't protest. I guess she realized that her ankle was turning purple now and she was in real need of some ice.

I looked up to her and gave her a smirk. "You okay, now?" I asked her, cockily.

She gave me an appreciative smile and her cheeks were still flushed. She was glowing, nonetheless. "Yes, I suppose. Thanks to you."

Then, to my own surprise, I smiled at her.

Fuck. This girl got me almost all sprung on her, and she didn't even do a damn thing.

After I got some ice for Kagome, I excused myself and got to my father's as fast as I could.

"Inuyasha," he acknowledged after hearing me enter his office. I swear, what ever happened to hello these days?

He gave me a stern look and said coldly, "You're late." With his tone, I believe he could give a poor old man a heart attack.

I'm fucking serious.

"I didn't know you wanted to be in my presence so soon," I replied. With my dad, you can't show one speck of intimidation or an object of weakness, 'cause once he senses it, he'll just use it against you.

I could tell that he realized that I wasn't going to back down and it made him proud. (Yeah, my dad is kind of weird.)

My father motioned me to sit down at the chair in front of him. I took it without a word of gratitude or appreciation. "So, my son," he started. "What do you think of the merge? A good idea, I'd say."

I shrugged. "I suppose."

"As my second son, I need your opinion. We don't know how soon it'll be when you'll be promoted, but I need your opinion now. For this might change everything."

I looked at my father, and tried resisting my sudden urge to give him a quizzical brow. Either way, it was official. My old man was nuts. "Ah, vice president ain't so bad," I said while stretching my back. "Fluffy will do most of the work. I'm kinda surprised you wanted my opinion—flattered really."

"Indeed," was all my father said to my remark. "Your opinion, Inuyasha?"

Honestly, I didn't know what to do. I mean, a merge was great news. More money and a better life for me. But why an American company? Us, Japanese, can do so much better.

'But there is one thing,' I thought with a smirk. 'Kagome _is_ a klutz.'

I looked at my father and nodded in my approval. "Go for it, old man. Oh, and by the way—we'll need lots of ice."

* * *

As the weeks unfolded, so did the merge with TigerLine. The American company, I had to admit, had a lot to offer.

Immediately, I saw a huge difference in our income. A much _better_ income.

Damn. I love that money.

It was about three weeks later that my father called me into his office. Again.

My father acknowledged my presence when I closed the door and didn't look up from the Sunday paper. I headed towards him and was going to sit in my usual chair but then I realized that someone else had gotten there first.

Kagome smiled up at me and said, in a bright and happy voice, "Good morning Inuyasha."

I smiled back and I was about to reply when my father looked up and told me to sit down.

Stupid old man.

"The reason I called you in here, Inuyasha, was to inform you of our company's annual ball," my father said. He spoke to me like I was some kind of a child. But I knew he was only treating me like this because Kagome was there—I don't know how, but he knew that I had a _thing_ for her.

He continued on, a smile plastered on his face. "You should know that it's in a month and we all know that you need a date."

I hate my dad. Ughh. I just want to smack that smile off of his face.

"And with your reputation, it shouldn't be to hard."

I hate my dad.

"But, as of today, you already have a date." He turned towards Kagome and she smiled as a lovely shade of pink rushed to her cheeks. "You will escort Miss Higurashi."

I love my dad.

My father smirked as he saw my change of expression. He knew that I would be looking forward to _this_ ball for once.

"It seems like Mr. Keijitsu will be in the states while the ball takes place and is not able to take Kagome. He has requested that you escort her as his replacement," my father informed me.

To tell you the truth, I was a little shocked and curious as to why the stupid penguin would let me escort his beautiful fiancée. I mean, he must realize the risks? Hadn't he heard about my promiscuous ways and how women can't even try to resist me? He must be really dumb or he has complete faith in his woman. But if he claims that Kagome is indeed completely faithful to him, I'd like to prove him wrong.

I'm not scared to say that she could be mine before the end of the evening.

After my father gave my and Kagome's permission to leave, I walked with her.

After small talk about the weather and the company, I decided to ask a question that I usually don't ask but I'm offered.

"Do you want to join me for lunch?"

Okay. I know it's dumb, but the gold-diggers always end up asking me and I end up treating. But this situation is different. I'll give you three reasons.

One—I actually like Kagome.

Two—I actually want to pay.

And three—I know she has more to offer than her body.

She and I went to a small little restaurant downtown called… well, I forgot the name, but she recommended it. All I really remember about it was that it was Korean and… that's about it.

When we were seated, the conversation took a different turn.

"So," I began. "Why did your fiancée decide to pick me as your escort?" _It's like handing your soul to the Devil._

Kagome smiled and licked her lips, unknowingly making me repress my urge to just kiss her. "Umm, I think it was because of what I told him of that day when I twisted my ankle. He never got to tell you himself but he's really grateful that you showed me so much hospitality."

I smiled and told her that it was no problem at all, and I would be expecting another fall and twisted limb from her again. She chuckled at my response and I waited till she was silent before I proceeded. "So where is he going? I mean he must be doing something really important if he's going to miss the company's annual ball."

I only grinned and listened as she told me the details about his trip back to the States for a few months. "I swear. It's like he chooses business over me," she confided in me. I could hear her voice crack as she spoke to me, but she did a pretty damn good job at hiding it.

I mentally scoffed at his stupidity, yet I showed her an apologetic smile. "If I was in his position," I began. "I wouldn't leave my fiancée's side for anything. I wouldn't want to be parted with her."

Kagome laughed again and took a sip of her water that the waiter had brought us, during the course of our conversation. "They don't lie, do they?"

My eyebrow rose. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? What was she talking about?

"Excuse me?"

She only shrugged and smiled at me, mischievously. "The magazines, the newspapers, everything," she blabbed. Then, Kagome leaned closer to me and I followed. "I know all about you Inuyasha Takahashi. Don't think I don't."

I smirked. Oh, how I would change all that.

"You'd be surprised at how much bullshit are in those pieces of paper," I told her.

"I know men like you, Inuyasha, and believe me—they thrive on that 'bullshit'".

She was teasing me like how an owner would tease it's pet with food; and I was falling for it.

I looked straight into her eyes and said, barely a whisper, "On the contrary, my dear Kagome—you haven't met a man like me."

"Oh really?" She didn't seem surprised. I knew that that wasn't the first time she heard that. "And what makes you so different, Mr. Takahashi?" The way she said my name… so formal… yet she gave it a whole new meaning.

With a big, toothy grin, I told her, "Because maybe I'll be the first one to actually change." That was all that was said before the waiter came back, and asked for our orders.

After, I saw the suspicion and curiosity in her eyes.

Fuck. I love a challenge.

The weeks flew by and my lunch date with Kagome seemed to become a daily thing. I mean, her fiancée would be away until three months after the ball, and she had nothing better to do. And, of course, she enjoyed my company and wanted me around when she got lonely.

In the first place, it was Kagome who suggested that we go to lunch throughout most of the week. I guess she was impressed at our first lunch together and she wanted to see if I could live up to my challenge.

And me, being the man I am, how could I refuse?

We'd talk about practically anything and basically everything. From both of our childhoods, to our teenage years, and in our early stage of adulthood was always a subject we talked about. I learned more about her and she learned more about me. As a matter of fact, we just got so comfortable with each other and so open, any subject didn't seem too weird.

And do want to know that I find a tremendous turn-on? Kagome is a virgin. (Could that possibly change soon? You know it.) Of course, she didn't tell me. I never asked. Although being a man with my sexual experience, I just knew that she was.

But my favorite part of our lunch dates was when she teased me by giving me _that_ attitude. Did she know what she was doing to me?

Okay, okay. Don't just think I want to get into her pants. I mean I _do_, but I also _want_ to be with her. I actually want our relationship to last. Not six months, not eight, not a year, and to tell you the truth: I don't know how long, but I never want to let her go.

The more I got to know her and spent time with her, I became… _attached_. Yet, at that time, I just didn't know how much.

Unknowingly, I was already _addicted_ to her. Her smell, her smile, her laughter, her personality, that little twitch she does with her nose, EVERYTHING.

Fuck. If she asked, I would probably be on my knees for her. (Yeah, I was fucking whipped.)

But she doesn't need to know that she might've accomplished the impossible. Not yet, at least.

It was a week before the ball and I was sitting in my office, overlooking some papers, when who would come in none other than Kagome.

She looked uncomfortable. She fidgeted with the sleeve of her button-up pink blouse and kept smoothing down her charcoal skirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

Overall, she looked positively radiant.

"Hi Inuyasha," she said, and then bit her bottom lip.

I was surprised, yet ecstatic that she was here. But I couldn't let her know that. Not yet, at least.

"Hello Kagome."

She continued biting her bottom lip, but stopped when I gave her a look. She stayed silent for a few more moments and sat herself down in one of the chairs in my office.

Okay, now she was scaring me.

From all the time that I've spent with her, she was always so jubilant and full of energy; although I'm not counting our first lunch date, which I have to admit… that side of her is also positively arousing. It seemed like distress wasn't_ her._

I got up my seat, smoothing out my own business suit (God, I hate them), and sat down in the chair next to hers.

I touched her shoulder gently. She didn't pull away. Before I had a chance to ask what was wrong, she just poured out all of her problems between her and that fiancée of hers.

Supposedly, he was keeping secrets from her and, when she'd call him, he'd just act distant and disinterested. He wouldn't even tell her that he loved her anymore.

Believe me, everyday, I learn something new. Whether it'd be the definition of a new word or how many drinks I can take in one night, it doesn't matter. But today, I learned that this girl could cry a fucking river.

I know what you're thinking: this must be a blessing, right? That one girl that I can't have could _finally_ be mine. But you know what I did?

I told Kagome that she should try and talk to Tora about this and about her feelings. I told her that everything would be all right.

And you know what else? After she thanked me and asked me if that was what I really thought. She then said that she couldn't have asked for a "better friend".

A hell of a way to boost up a guy's spirits.

The next day (the day before the ball, actually) my father called me into his office. What he told me was something I thought I wouldn't be hearing for a long time.

"I was waiting until tomorrow to tell you the news, but your mother insisted that I tell you now," he said. He shook his head at the thought of my mother, yet he had a loving smile on his face. "Inuyasha, by this time next month, you will be promoted to the position of Vice President." I was shaking his hand the next moment. A line of surprise was placed at my lips. "I'm proud of you, my son. You earned it."

Heh. I knew it'd come to me sooner or later. I couldn't wait to tell Kagome.

And just as I suspected, she screamed and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her, taking the feel of her body against my own.

Oh—how I wanted her to make her mine already.

She was warm and she smelled like sweet oranges. I thought I could get hung over from her scent.

Kagome pulled away from me suddenly and had a huge, happy smile on her lips. "I'm so happy for you! We should celebrate! C'mon—my treat."

So that night, she took me to a club.

I know: unexpected, right? I mean, from a girl like Kagome; I never thought she'd had it in her.

But it's not like I minded.

Who knows what a few drinks, some dancing, and some flirting could lead too?

I do. And I was hoping I would have that chance.

Anyway, this was how it went.

I picked her up at her hotel and, from the first instant I saw her, I couldn't keep my mouth closed.

She was wearing some tight jeans that did justice to her curvy figure and a sexy black top, which wasn't too revealing. Her hair was let loose and it had big, soft curls. It looked as soft as the clouds and I wanted to run my fingers through her hair. I also had a sudden urge to smell it, hoping she used the sweet tangy orange shampoo that I love.

As I hugged her, I got a good whiff. Damn—she smelled delicious.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at the club. It smelled like any typical club—cigarette smoke with breaths of alcohol and, of course, the sweet smell of sweat.

As soon as Kagome and I had reached the dance floor, she pulled me into the middle of the crowd and started swinging her hips. At first, I doubted she could dance at all but I was obviously wrong.

Without a doubt, the girl could dance.

She and I started to bump and grind, but after a few songs, she started to get thirsty. We sat down and she couldn't stop smiling and laughing.

When we received our beverages, she gave a toast. She said all this stuff about the company, my new position, blah, blah, blah. Once Kagome was done with her apple martini, she dragged me back to the dance floor.

And, once again, we started dancing.

It seemed like we were dancing forever and, even if I had to ignore the pain in my thighs, I didn't mind having my arms on her waist or her arms around my neck and just having a good time.

Before we knew it, the fast, upbeat music was suddenly switched to a nice, slow jam.

I thought she wanted to sit down because, once she heard the song, her face expression changed to a confused one and I made a move to leave the dance floor. She grabbed my hand and asked, "Where do you think you're going?" Then, she put her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her body and held her as we moved from side to side.

I could feel the warmth of her body and the sweet smell of her hair mixed with sweat. She was breathing on my shirt and I could feel her smile and try to hide it in my shoulder.

"Having fun?" I heard her ask.

Obviously—but it was more than that. I started thinking and, as she pulled her head away from my shoulder and looked into my eyes, she smiled and that's when I realized something I never thought I'd experience.

It was either the ecstasy of the evening or, unknowingly, I had fallen for her.

Hard. Fucking hard.

I had only known her, for what, a month or two? She just popped up and came into my life like how rain falls unexpectedly on a sunny day. She didn't want anything from me—only to be my friend and a partner in business. She didn't expect to trip and fall, and I didn't expect I'd actually fall in love with her. In between all of our lunch dates, talks, and laughing… somewhere there, she had stolen my heart with her charm and her sweetness.

Who could've thought that one of Japan's Most Wanted didn't want to be a bachelor anymore?

As a million thoughts flashed within my mind, I could only see her smile at me and, before I knew it, I kissed her.

And she kissed me right back.

As soon as it started, it ended. Kagome looked at me and walked off the dance floor. She left me standing there, and I didn't chase after her.

Fuck. What the fuck did I get myself into?

The next day, I didn't eat and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get her out of my mind.

I know it sounds cliché, but it's true.

It seemed like I got up from a sleepless night, took a cold shower, and got dressed robotically. I just didn't know what to do or what to feel that day.

All I remembered was that I had a ball to go to and Kagome was my date.

Time flew by and it was already five in the evening. Surprisingly, I was already in a black suit without a tie.

I don't even remember going over to my brother's place to pick up the clothes.

I knocked on the door to her hotel room, and I waited. To my surprise, she came out with a huge smile on her face and greeted with a happy voice.

She acted as though nothing had happened last night, and I was happy with that.

For right now, anyway.

She gave me a warm hug and that was when I noticed how gorgeous she looked. A cream-colored dress with her long, beautiful hair up in a messy, yet classy, ponytail.

Shit.

I wanted to kiss her again.

I suppressed the urge to do so, and escorted her down to the awaiting limo in the driveway.

Nothing was spoken between us as we were waiting in the limo, side by side, to arrive at the ball.

I had things to think over and it seemed like she had something on her mind also.

The rest of the evening was a blur: we got to the place, got out of the car, went inside, smiled and talked to company people… yeah, you get the point.

Of course, she and I talked—but we avoided the subject of yesterday very cautiously. Well, _she_ avoided it; I wanted to talk about it.

We didn't get a chance until later, when she walked off to go to the bathroom and I followed.

Yes, I went into the ladies room. Ughh—the things love can make you do.

As soon as Kagome saw me, she screamed, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Oooh—she used profanity. It seems like I bring out another side of her. Well... sometimes.

"To talk."

She raised her eyebrow and started to push me, trying to get me out of the door. "We can do that later, Inuyasha."

"No," I said, stopping dead in my tracks. "We have to talk now, Kagome."

From the look of her face, I knew that she figured what I wanted to talk about, but I didn't care. This couldn't be put of to the side any longer.

It was about time I told her what she was doing to me.

"Look Inuyasha—if this is about yesterday, then forget it. I don't want to talk about it."

I only looked at her and smiled. "So you feel it too?"

Kagome didn't meet my eyes and she had a thin line of frustration on her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her voice as cold as her facial expression.

"The attraction between us. I know you want me just as much as I want you."

Then, she slapped me. A woman had never slapped me in my life, and I was… amazed.

It was then that I knew that we belonged together.

Unexpectedly, tears started filling her eyes and they soon fell. I put my arms around her, and held her until she stopped crying. She looked up at me and said, very calm and serious, "I can't be with you."

Then, she kissed me.

And I kissed her back.

We left the ball, hand in hand, and returned back to her hotel. One thing lead to another but nothing... sexual... happened and let's just say that, while I was lying in bed with her in my arms, I had never felt so… I can't explain it, but I had a sorry case of mixed emotions.

"_I want to be with you, Inuyasha, but I just can't."_ That bothered me, because I couldn't be with the one that I loved. What about what I fucking wanted?

As soon as the sun rose from it's sleep, I left. Kagome was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up, so I wrote a note explaining that I'd see her later that day.

* * *

Fuck.

Late mornings.

No coffee.

Boring days with boring meetings?

So this was the job of a VP? My first day on the job and I wish I never had it.

I sighed.

I hadn't seen Kagome all day and I hoped that nothing had changed and she really meant all the things she whispered to me last night.

Ha, I'm not going to tell you what she said. Screw that.

Okay, put it this way: if you had some of the most delicious piece of chocolate cake in the entire fucking world, would _you_ want to share it with some complete stranger?

I rest my case.

Anyway, it wasn't until noon-ish when my father called me into his office. "Hello Inuyasha," he greeted.

Damn. That was a first. Something must be wrong.

"Dad."

He gave me a stern look and I knew that he knew. Don't tell me how, but I just do. "Yeah, it happened, but nothing _too_ obivous," I said. I tried to play it cool and casual.

"I see," my father said. "Just don't go messing up this company."

Yeah—that's my dad… always caring about the company.

I stood up and threw a quick, "Sure", over my shoulder before leaving. And whom do you think I bumped into (literally) as I walked out?

Yes. _Her._

"Hello Inuyasha," Kagome said, and gave me a smile. I could already feel the butterflies in my stomach.

She walked away and I knew that she wanted me to follow. We took a stroll down the street and into the same coffee shop that I had first laid eyes on her over a year ago.

We sat down next to a window and, as she took a sip of her beverage, I looked outside and noticed that it was raining.

How ironic.

We stayed in silence before she spoke. She told me that what had happened could never happen again. She then told me that the attraction that she held for me had to stop.

She couldn't "do that to Tora" and she "couldn't be with me".

Then, she left, but before she did, she gave me one last kiss. But like all good things, they must come to an end.

She walked right out of my life just as she stepped in. I missed her already.

Kagome had achieved the impossible, and I suppose she knew it, too.

It happened on a rainy day, and from the moment I saw her… I knew she'd be mine.

Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday, at least.

Damn. I fucking love a challenge.


End file.
